


Floor's comfy

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hubert and Ferdinand mentioned in passing, Post-War, Probably some slight spoilers for the Crimson Flower route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: After a tiring day dealing with the political side of the Empire, Emperor Edelgard finally gets a chance to relax on her nice, soft bed with her wife. Though it seems Byleth has other ideas on what counts as a comfortable space to lay down on.





	Floor's comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "It's my room, I can lay on the floor if I want" given to me by one of my friends. I just want more fluffy Edeleth content. *Bangs fist on the table* Let! Edelgard! Be! Happy!

Edelgard was worried. Now that the war was over, Imperial bureaucracy was becoming a larger and larger piece of the lives of the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force. The nobles (Soon to be _ former _ nobles, now that she wasn’t at war with the rest of the continent) had been trained for this sort of thing their whole lives. They had the patience to deal with the political nonsense. Dorothea was able to manage due to her dealings with nobility while with the Opera, though she was quickly becoming known for her sharp tongue when it came to dealings with the upper classes. Now who had the Emperor of the now continent spanning empire so worried, you might wonder? Well that would be her wife, Byleth. Byleth had never been one for copious amount of social interaction in the first place, but being wed to the Emperor didn’t really allow her her preferred avoidance of strangers. Edelgard was proud of her though, she’d been holding together extremely well through the grilling from the nobles and officials. Possibly because time had done nothing to change the woman’s near constantly blank expression, and it had been getting under the court’s skin. Especially with how familiar people like Hubert and Ferdinand were with her, some apparent commoner who had appeared out of nowhere and was now getting with the Emperor. Edelgard had been forced to restrain Hubert multiple times from assassinations after he had heard some of the rumors they were circulating about her and Byleth. Let them talk, all the dangerous opponents had already been disposed of years ago. She was planning on rendering their noble status useless eventually anyways, no need for needless bloodshed while they still had Those Who Slither In The Dark to worry about.

Finally coming to a stop in front of the royal chambers she shared with Byleth, Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle. Caught in the only partially shut door was the corner of her wife’s cloak. Her _wife_. It had been but a few short months, and that thought still made her blush like a schoolgirl. She shook herself out of her thoughts with a smile, today must have been particularly draining for Byleth to leave her favorite cloak behind like that. Guess it was her turn to be the comforting presence Byleth had always provided everyone else, and especially her. Hubert was busy with paperwork, and she planned on taking advantage of this rare moment of peace with the love of her life.

Grabbing the cloak corner, she pulled it up as she pushed open the large oak doors to the spacious royal suite. One thing was off however. She had expected Byleth to be at their old tea table, or relaxing on their bed with a book. Instead the green-haired ex-professor was face down on the floor less than 10 steps from the door. Of course, thoughts of foul play immediately flashed through the Emperor’s mind, pulling her lips into a worried frown.

“Byleth?”

On the floor, her wife shifted just enough to turn her head so as to not speak into the rug she had collapsed on, “Oh, hey El.”

“Why… why are you on the floor? Is everything okay?”

“Yup.”

“...Alright… you left your cloak in the door, you are usually not so careless.”

  


“It got stuck when I closed the door, so I took it off.”

“And so you decided the floor was the best place to lie down, why? We have a bed right there...” Byleth couldn’t see El’s face, but she could hear the bemusement in her voice.

“The floor’s pretty comfy after a tiring day of bullshit, I’ll have you know.”

Edelgard stepped over the prone woman and began the long process of getting out of the regalia she wore every day. Had to keep up appearances, especially now that people weren’t distracted by a war, “I’ve slept on the floor before and I’m fairly certain I’ve been more comfortable crashed at my desk.”

Byleth let out a huff as she rolled onto her back, “It’s my room, I can lay on the floor if I want.”

Edelgard couldn’t help herself, a rarely heard giggle alighting upon Byleth’s ears. Oh how she loved this idiot, “Dear, if you keep crashing this early in the afternoon I’m going to have to get Hubert to restrict your late night sweets hunting. He knows several curses that can be put on things such as cupboard doors to… discourage such behaviour.”

That got a reaction. Byleth shot upright, a mock expression of offense upon her features. Expression as in, Byleth had opened her mouth slightly and barely lowered her eyebrows, her monotonous tone carrying just enough inflection to get across her joking attitude, “ Okay, One: Early evening does not count as early. Two: You wouldn’t dare.”

Dropping the now unclasped cape, Edelgard turned and glared right at those lovely blue eyes, “Try me.”

The two remained there, gazing into each other's eyes, both noticing the other’s lips twitching upwards as they desperately attempted to hold back their laughter.

Byleth broke first, doubling over with her hands on her knees, which in turn broke Edelgard, the two lovers simply embracing the chance to soak in the other’s laughter.

Byleth sucked in a deep breath, wiping at her eyes, “I love you, El.”

Though small, a sheepish smile found its way onto the Emperor’s face, after all the pain she went through, it still made her heart flip to hear such sweet words come from Byleth.

She reveled in the feeling of absolute love and adoration she felt from Byleth’s gaze, her smile only getting wider, “And I love you. Always.”

Edelgard grabbed her book resting on the nightstand and settled onto the massive bed, “Though after today if I don’t feel your arms around me soon, I will be _ very _ disappointed in you.”

Byleth smirked as she finally pushed herself to her feet, “Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we. Your wish is my command, your Highness-ness.”


End file.
